Victor Gustav Bloede (chemist)
Victor Gustav Bloede (1849–1937), (pronounced as Blerda) was a chemist and manufacturer of chemicals, and president of the Victor G. Bloede Company. Early life and education Bloede was born in 1849, in Dresden, Germany, the son of Gustav Bloede, a physician and member of the city council of Dresden during the German revolutions. Upon coming to the United States, Gustav Bloede served as a surgeon in the American Civil War. After the war the family settled in Brooklyn, New York. The cultured Bloede home became a salon, which attracted such 19th century figures as Thomas Bailey Aldrich. Victor received the groundwork of his education in public school and by the age of 12 he began to support himself by working as an office boy and earned the means to pursue his studies. While working by day he studied at night at the Cooper Institute in New York City. His mother, Marie Franziska Bloede was his chief inspiration, guiding, encouraging, and strengthening his growth. His family was one of marked culture, not only had his father distinguished himself by work in natural sciences, but on his mother’s side as well, two uncles had been prominent in literature and politics. Like his father Victor also became interested in natural science as he studied at Cooper Institute, and he graduated in 1867, earning a chemical engineering degree at the age of 18. His class was the first at the institute to receive diplomas for the chemical engineering course. He was also privileged to have been a personal acquaintance of the great Industrialist, Inventor, philanthropist and founder of the institution, Peter Cooper, whose example and teachings were strongly influential in molding Victors character and in his life work. Career In 1868 Victor secured a position at Chemical Works, a small chemical company in Brooklyn, New York along the Gowanus creek canal. There he began to study chemical manufacturing and pharmaceutical preparations. In 1873 Bloede moved to Pomeroy, Ohio, the center of salt manufacturing along the Ohio River. He joined the Oakes & Rathbone Company in Parkersburg, West Virginia which produced sulfuric acid for the bromine distillers in the region. The plant was located on the south side of the Little Kanawha River a tributary of the Ohio River. Oakes left the firm in 1875 and Bloede acquired his interests, the company became known as Bloede & Rathbone. The product line was extended to iron sulfate, iron nitrate, tin salts, mordants and other chemicals used mainly by the textile industry. Bloede’s familiarity with the textile industry led to the idea of manufacturing aniline dyes to increase profits. At the time most dyes were imported from Germany. There were only two companies producing dyes in the U.S. Bloede was determined to manufacture aniline by nitrating benzene to form nitrobenzene, followed by reduction. One problem he faced was to purify benzene from the light tar oils, which was supplied in barrels by coal tar distilleries and gas plants. Lacking a distillation column, he used an old boiler shell connected with a condensing coil but the benzene quality was poor. He then consulted with a distillation expert, James A. Moffett, who was operating the Camden branch of the Standard Oil Company of Parkersburg, Moffett was convinced that dye manufacturing could be profitable and invested money in Bloede & Rathbone. Dye manufacturing was organized as a separate entity named the American Aniline Works. The founders of the new company had little dye making experience so they read German texts on the subject. There was no money left for new equipment, so they had to rely on scrapped equipment they obtained from the Standard Oil junk pile. Instead of a heavy cast iron nitrator, an old boiler shell with a capacity of 1,000 gallons (3785 Litres) was fitted with a central shaft of horizontal wrought iron paddles. The valve regulating the flow of acid into the nitrator was operated by a wire several hundred feet away. The operator would periodically run close enough to the nitrator to read the thermometer and run back to safety. Cooling was accomplished by running cold spring water over the top and sides of the nitrator, keeping the reaction within a range of five degrees Fahrenheit. This procedure resulted in 7,000 to 8,000 pounds (3175 – 3628 kg) of nitrobenzene per batch. In 1877 he established himself in Baltimore as a chemist and manufacturer of chemical products; and decided that there was a wide field for improvement in the methods then in use in chemical factories. Applying his skills he made tremendous advances in the chemistry business, mainly in the methods of dyeing cotton fabrics; and between 1890 and 1895 he obtained 15 or 20 patents for his chemical processes, one of the most important patents being his process for the dyeing “sun-fast”, unfading shades. In 1906 Victor Bloede organized the Avalon Water Works and the Patapsco Electric & Manufacturing Co. He financed the construction of Bloede's Dam, a hydroelectric dam which impounds the Patapsco River to serve as a power generating plant for the Patapsco Electric & Manufacturing Company, a service providing electricity to Catonsville, Maryland and the surrounding areas. Bloede's dam was the first known Hydroelectric dam of-its-kind in the country.Bloede's Dam at MD-DNRHistoric Context for the Archaeology of Industrial Labor in the State of Maryland. He also organized the First National Bank of Catonsville, of which he was vice-president for 10 years, and in 1908 he was made president. He projected the Baltimore, Catonsville and Ellicott City Electric railway , and he helped to organize the National City Bank of Baltimore, in 1910 and became one of its directors. His performance gave him notability in other business relations which contributed to him being in great demand on various boards of directors. Philanthropy While Victor Bloede received a number of medals for his various useful and economic inventions, he also proved himself a benefactor to society in general. On November 10, 1908, Victor Gustav Bloede presented the Hospital for Consumptives of Maryland (a tuberculosis sanitarium), with a new building. The institution came to be known as the Eudowood Sanitorium, began operation in June 1899, existed on a 23 acres (0.093 km²) campus in Towson, Maryland until July 1964. Mr. Bloede's structure was dedicated as the “Marie Bloede Memorial Hospital for Advanced Consumptives” in honor of his mother, and was one of several buildings that made up the facility.Baltimore County Panorama, Brooks and Parsons, isbn 0937076031, p.293 It was accepted by Dr. Henry Barton Jacobs, as president, in the presence of the Governor of Maryland, Austin Lane Crothers, Reverend Bishop William Paret, Mayor of Baltimore, J. Barry Mahool, and a large and distinguished gathering. Bloede was the underwriter of many other important benefactions, and made many improvements in his home town of Catonsville, Maryland. Scientific affiliations Victor Bloede was an active member of a number of scientific associations, such as * the International Society of Chemical Industry * the American Chemical SocietyAmerican Chemical Society * the prestigious Chemists’ Club of New York Citythe New York Chemists' Club. * the Johns Hopkins ClubJohns Hopkins Club. He has also contributed to many scientific literatures *Early Attempts to Establish the Aniline Industry-in United States Books authored In 1867 he authored "The Reducer's Manual and Gold and Silver Worker's Guide." Notable inventions Invented the adhesive on postage stamps and envelopes. Personal and family Life On June 5, 1883, he married Elise Schon, daughter Carl Schon Sr. from Toledo, Ohio, who designed and built summer cottages on Eden Terrace in Catonsville. Earlier, he had designed many buildings in Toledo and was superintendent of the Toledo water works for over 15 years . With this marriage he gained a life long companionship. Mr. and Mrs. Bloede had five children: Marie, Carl S, Ilse, Victor Gustav Bloede, Jr., and Vida. Bloede had a strong personality, alert, progressive and insightful. He believed in physical and mental exercise for a sound body and mind, he recommended to others which methods he himself had used and gained such success. In his free time he took interest in fishing, rowing and walking, he also enjoyed playing quoits and other games with family and friends and found a wealth of enjoyment in his mental exercises. Perseverance he believed, is the secret of success. He said: Death He died on March 29, 1937. References References *The Baltimore County Public Library *West Virginia Dye Industry *Half Century of The United States Dye History *The Maryland Department of Natural Resources *Victor G. Bloede, "Some Early Attempts to Establish the Aniline Industry in United States", Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 16, No. 4, April 1924, p. 409 Category:1849 births Category:1937 deaths Category:American scientists Category:American inventors Category:American chemists Category:Pioneers of rail transport Category:American railroad pioneers Category:American people in rail transport Category:Rail transport designers Category:American philanthropists Category:People of the American Civil War